the diary of phantom angel
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: ashley is the daughter of danny phantom enough said rated t 2b safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the party part 1

(Ashley's POV)

_Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday…_ the irritating voice of Rebecca Black crooned in my ear. It was 7:45 on black Friday, the first day of school after thanksgiving break. I dragged my groggy body out of bed and into the shower. _My loneliness is killing me and I must confess I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign… hit me baby one more time_ I sang at the top of my lungs as I washed my hair. I got out of the shower, dried my soaking wet body, put on my favorite outfit - a white tee shirt with a pink heart on it, a jean skirt and black Uggs , and headed downstairs for breakfast thinking to myself that something downstairs smelled good.

I guess I should introduce myself. My full name is Ashley Jacqueline Fenton, but most people just call me Ashley, or Ash for short if you're a close friend or family member. I am almost 14 years old and in my last year at Sweet Valley Middle School. My birthday is December 20th, right between Chanukah (which is on the 15th this year) and Christmas. I celebrate all three since I'm half Jewish. But Jewish isn't the only thing I'm half of. You see, my dad is NASA Lt. Corporal Daniel Jackson Fenton, AKA Phantom, the half ghost/half human who saved the world from the Disasteroid 20 years ago. My mom, Samantha Manson Fenton, also got ghost powers after my dad gave her a blood transfusion after they got married. In addition, my little brother Logan and I have inherited the ghost DNA from our dad.

I walked downstairs to find my mom on her fourth cup of coffee (She's not a morning person; no one in my family is), my dad was making pancakes, my dog, Spencer, was eating her science diet, and Logan being his usual annoying self. "Good morning!" I said. "You sing like a banshee" Logan retorted. "Logan" mom said in a warning tone. "Ashley!" dad turned to me excitedly "I have something for you, an early Christmas/Chanukah/b-day present" he handed me a golden locket. Inside was a picture of me and him when I was born on one side, and a picture of me and him when I first discovered I had ghost powers in kindergarten. On the back were inscribed the words "Keep the faith" "I want you to never lose faith in either half of you." Dad said "I once did and nearly paid a terrible price for it." "Don't sweat it dad," I said "Even if my ghost powers weren't needed I'd still keep them. After all, I know for a fact that having superpowers is _way_ cooler than all the technology in the world." "If I had that attitude when I was your age…" dad said I hugged him and put on the locket. After eating our breakfast, Logan and I grabbed our backpacks, changed into our ghost forms and started flying off to school (He's in 6th grade BTW)

As we were flying I could see my next door neighbor Justin Spitzer walking to school with his friends Ryan and Kyle. As Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)" blasted through my ears, I sighed and smiled dreamily. I've had a crush on him since we were in 6th grade, but I've been too shy to tell him. All of my friends say he likes me too, but…

"Hey Ashley!" a voice called down from below, breaking me out of my funk. My brother and I landed on the ground to meet our cousins, Sasha and Jayden. Sasha Giselle Foley is technically our cousin by law. Our Uncle Tucker's first wife, Valerie Gray Foley, died while saving my dad from Technus, the ghost of technology. Afterward, he married my dad's sister, Jazmine, and adopted Sasha, who was just a baby when her biological mom died, and had Jayden a year later. "Hey Jay!" said Logan "Race ya to school!" he flew off "Hey no fair!" Jayden yelled as he ran after him. "Ugh, little brothers!" Sasha scoffed "Wanna walk together?" I asked "Sure you'd rather not fly?" Sasha asked "Nah." I said "I'd rather walk with my BFFL". We giggled.

While we walked to Sweet Valley Middle School, we passed Thomas Jefferson High school. "Just think" I said "next year we'll be freshmen" "Yeah but they'll be seniors!" Sasha said pointing to Candace Foxglove and her friends, Hilary Cambridge and Jen Watanambe. The stared at us, and if looks could kill, my human half would be dead. We walked on. "they're just jealous because they think your superpowers are gonna make you more popular than them next year." A voice said behind us. We turned around. It was our friend Raquel Adams. "Hey raq!" I said "Wanna walk with us?" "Sure!" Raquel said and we walked on.

(Spencer's POV)

I had gotten word from the benevolent Emprese Ulala of the Clarion galaxy that my nemesis, Dr svenson doctor, had built a devise that could change the fate of Venus and Mars. My name is Spencer, the Fenton's family dog, and I am a secret agent for the intergalactic safety organization. I climbed up the walls of doctors lair. Once I was inside I found myself in a pickle… Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the party part 2

(Spencer's POV)

My nemesis walked in. I cursed my lucky stars that his teenage daughter, Marlene, was still at school, if she were here, she would free me. "Ah, Spencer the chiweenie," he began (Yes I am a chiweenie- a hybrid of a dachshund and a Chihuahua) "Let me show you my evil scheme." Doctor walked over to a big machine covered with a sheet he pulled it off "BEHOLD!" he yelled "The gender bend-inator" 

(Ashley's pov)

I walked up the steps to Sweet Valley Middle School, where we were greeted by Vice Principle Iwerks. "Good morning Ms. Foley, Ms. Adams, Ms. Fenton. Ooh nice necklace!" "Thank you Mr. Iwerks." I said sheepishly. We walked to our first period English class. Unlike my dad's high school English teacher, Ms. Mackelroy is very kind, gentle, and, most importantly fun. I am also a strait A student, something neither of my parents were in high school.

When I walked into the classroom, I once again saw Justin, this time drawing in his sketch pad. I was in such a haze that when I attempted to walk to my seat my foot phased through the floor and I tripped, landing on Ursula Spears, the most popular girl in school. "Hey! Watch where you're- oh hi Ashley!" Unlike Candace, Hilary, and Jen, Ursula and her friends Aria Ciccone and Tiffany Germonatta, are extremely sweet. Basically they're like the united states- they rule the school without actual ruling. Candace and her coven are more like the the people's republic of china- when they rule, you will know it. "So Ashley," Ursula said wanna come to my bday party on Sunday?" "Well…" I said "I'd have to ask my dad but okay!" I smiled

I called my dad during study hall, and he agreed, as long as I do my home work tonight. So during my free period I headed over to the library and all my HW- read chapters 1-6 in To Kill a Mocking Bird, read over my monologue for drama, practiced my photoshop skills for art, wrote my paper about WWII propaganda for history, did my pre-algebra crap, all in 1 hour. I 5 minutes was late for gym but I didn't care. When I got home though I was greeted by my dad in ghost form "uh, dad," I asked "What's this about?" this is part of your homework" he said "I'm gonna train you in ghost fighting" I couldn't believe my ears! I was so excited yet so nervous at the same time! Dad had been keeping me and Logan's existence a secret since we were born. I was finally grown up enough to show my powers off to more than gramma, granddad, bubbie, and zeddie. But would the world be ready for phantom angel?

(3rd person)

somewhere in the depths of space, Empress Ulala's evil twin sister, Queen Moria of the planet destructicon, had found Vlad Plamius, the half man/half ghost who nearly destroyed his own planet, lying unconscious in the juggernaut galaxy. She put him in a energy draining box, planning on tranfering his all powerful ghost half into her to aid her quest in taking over the Universe. Meanwhile Spencer managed to escape the trap she was in and destroy doctor's gender bend-inator. The ray it blasted hit plasmius and turned the unconscious man into a woman. "You know it's rude to just thwart and leave!" Doctor yelled out as she left "you could at least turn off the light!" unfortunately he tripped over his teleportation ray sending the now unconscious half ghost/half _Woman _lying on the floor of his house , completely naked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the party part 3

(Ashley's POV)

The Saturday before Ursula's party, I went shopping with Sasha and Raquel at the sweet valley mall. We went into Gawd and Tyler where I found a beautiful LBD. Suddenly I saw something terrible: Candace Foxglove going into the dressing room with the same LBD! She saw me and once again gave that "I swear I'll kill you" stare. I turned invisible and slipped into a stall. I tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. Then I saw Candace talking to her friend Jen. That's when I remembered something my dad taught me last night. I immediately turned invisible and slipped inside Jen's body. What did dad call that? Oh, yeah, overshadowing. "So, what do you think?" Candace asked me/Jen. I, as Jen, said "It's hideous! It looks _so _much better on Ashley Fenton." Then I got out of her body. As the pair got into an argument, I quickly slipped out of the dressing room and paid for my new dress.

We went to Steve Madison to shop for shoes to match my new dress "OMG" Raquel said "These spiked heeled boots so match your new dress" suddenly I got cold. So cold in fact I could see my own breath. Dad told me this was my ghost sense so I knew we were in trouble. That is, until I saw who I was fighting "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he yelled "AND SOON ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SQUARENESS WILL BE MINE!" "going ghost!" I yelled (don't ask why) we fought for about an hour and then he said "BEWARE!" and left. "OMG! Are you who I think you are?" a saleswoman asked. I was thrown for a loop, possible two. "You ARE! You're Ashley Phantom!" "uh yeah," I answered "sorry about the damage to the store" "No problem!" the sales woman said "Name's Courtney. Pick any thing you want. It's on us." "Well," I began "those spiked heeled boots would go well with that dress I got at gawd and tyler…"

(Vivica's POV)

I have no idea how I got here. I have no idea who I am. All I know is I woke up to a man in a lab coat and a teenage girl staring over me with concern. "I just had the most horrible nightmare…" I said to them to my horror, I found out my nightmare was a reality- I was once a megalomaniacal half ghost/half man who became mayor of a small town in Alabama. I humiliated a teenage boy with powers similar to my own by using people,and he relinquished his ghost dna, while I had sent a huge asteroid out to destroy earth I tried to save the world in exchange for world domination only to find that the asteroid was ghost proof. "Fortunately, and I have no idea how this happened." The man in the lab coat said "Phantom got his powers back and convinced a bunch of other ghosts to turn the earth intangible" "Oh, thank god." I sighed through tears "How could I care so much for power?" I cried "well, as lord acton said 'power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely." The girl said "Here" the man handed me several issues of persons. I saw him: the boy- now a man- who I humiliated. He had mentioned his two kids and wife, who I believe I tried to kill in my past life. "My name is svenson doctor by the way" the man said "This is my daughter marlene." That's when I realized I was falling in love with another, beginning a life anew.

(3rd person)

A man rushed into Empress Ulala's throne room. "Your Majesty!" he panted "The criminal from sector 7 has disappeared off of Moria's ship." "I know" Ulala spoke in her goddess-like tone. "It was agent Spencer's enemy. He changed him into a woman and brought her back to earth by mistake." "What should we do?" the counsoler asked. "Nothing at the moment" Ulala answered "I believe her human half has discovered the true meaning of life is not power, but love. I shall deal with her ghost half when the moment arises."

(Ashley's POV)

I got dressed in my new LBD and boots. I have to say, the whole outfit looked pretty good. I would say I'm fairly attractive. I have long, jet black hair, violet eyes, and a slightly curvy frame. I walked downstairs and showed off my outfit. "Honey it's adorable" my mom said (She's a story writer for teen scene magazine so she should know what's in and what's out) "You look so grown up!" dad added. "It's hideous. I hope you spill punch on it" my little brother said. "LOGAN!" my parents said as they were reprimanding him, I slipped out the door to the party unaware that someone was watching me leave…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: what happened at the party

(Ashley's POV) 

Sasha, Raquel, and I arrived at Ursula's house precisely on time. We rang the doorbell. Ursula's mom answered. "Oh, you must be Ashley Fenton and her friends!" she said "c'mon ash. There's someone your parents want you to meet.

We approached a brunette woman in a blue pantsuit and red pumps. I immediately recognized her "OMIGOD! YOU'RE MORGAN BAILEY, THE FAMOUS TALENT SCOUT!" I squealed. "Yes" Morgan Bailey said "Your parents sent a recording of you singing lady GaGa's "Just dance" to me and they and Mrs. Spears decided to have you perform at Ursula's party. Ursula came up from behind "So Ash, whaddya say?" I was, once again thrown for a loop or two. Finally I said "I'll do it"

After Ursula introduced me to the crowd, full of students from Sweet Valley Middle School who I've never met I sang this song:

_Plug in the mic/ open the curtain/ turn on the lights/ I'm through rehearsing/ the feeling ignites/ the fever's pitched/ I swear there's no doubt I'm legit/ I'm no counterfeit/ I'll make you believe in me/ I can be what you want me to be/ tonight is the night/ where I'll make you see/ that I can be anything anything anything/ you want from me…_

The crowd cheered. Morgan bailey clapped her hands. But best of all, Justin Spitzer smiled at me. My happiness was short lived though, since my ghost sense started tingling "Ghost Girl" an icy voice said behind me. I immediately recognized it. "Skulker" I whispered as I turned around. "I've been trying to catch you and your brother since you were infants." He spoke. "Uh, yeah, I know that." I said then blasted Skulker with an energy beam, knocking him to the ground. He shot bullets at me, which I deflected off with ecto-shield bracelets, a la Wonder Woman. "You're stronger than I perceived" skulker proclaimed. "Yes" I acknowledged his assessment. "and I also know your weakness" I struck lightning out of my hands, which destroyed his cyber-armor. You see, without it, his just a tiny little spec of ectoplasm. I grabbed the fenton thermos out of my purse and sucked him up in it. "I get you and your family one day!" skulker's squeaky voiced wailed "I swear I will!"

After I sang Bella Thorne and Zendaya's "Watch Me", we had cake, and gave Ursula her presents. Finally it was time to go home. Ursula hugged me good bye. "Good luck Ash!" she said then Justin Spitzer came along "Hey Ash!" he said "You mind if I walk home with you?" "Uh, sure okay…" I blushed.

"Your singing was AMAZING!" said Justin "And I didn't know you where Danny Phantom's daughter" I giggled. "I guess it should have been obvious" he continued "After all he mentioned having a daughter named Ashley who was turning 14 in December." "Now you know how my gramma and granddad felt when they found out who my dad was" we stopped in between our houses. There was a long pause. "well, I gotta go home" Justin said "Me too" I said back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: that Christmukah/ B-day feeling pt. 1

(Ashley's POV)

_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year…_ I practiced singing as i was in the shower. You see, when I got home after Ursula's party, I was greeted by morgan bailey, who said she just arranged for me to sing at the Walt Disney World Christmas Parade! Today is December 15th, the first day of Chanukah, so Bubbie and Zeddie are here, as well as Gramma and Grandad.

When I got out of the shower I was horrified to find my brother logan hiding in my closet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed. Logan just smirked he had the outfit I was planning on wearing to Disney in his hand "MOOOOOMMMMM!" I screamed so loud, it broke a window. Mom came up the stairs "What's going on?" she asked but before I could say anything logan chimed "Ashley's gonna dress in a baby tee for the holidays!" "Ashley," Mom said "You're not wearing that when you perform." "Oh, hell yes she is!" Bubbie said as she ran up the stairs "Sam, don't you remember when YOU were her age and your father and I tried to make you wear clothes that were fit for a librarian instead of the goth chick wardrobe you liked?" "Well yeah bu-" mom began "no 'but's young lady" bubbie said "I've learned my lesson since then, and found that not accepting you for who you are drove us apart. No go help Maddie with the latkes." "Yes Mom" my mother said "and you logan, go help your dad and granddad with the tree." So mom and logan went downstairs. "Thanks for bailing me out, bubbie" I said "Anything for my favorite granddaughter" she said back "I'm your _only_ granddaughter, remember?" she sighed "I know." Bubbie looked out the broken window "What's wrong?" I asked. "I only wish I had listened to your great grandmother's advice and let your mom be who she wanted to be. After the ceremony for your dad, I talked to your gramma. During that talk I realized that your dad knew more about my daughter than I did." She sighed again. "I felt like kicking myself for hating him. You see, it was your mother who dared him into walking into his parents ghost portal." "Well," I said "now your close right?" Bubbie nodded. "I never would have imagined the fentons and the mansons becoming one if the diasteroid hadn't been averted." She smiled and we hugged. "C'mon" Bubbie said, let's go help your mom and gramma with the latkes."

(Vivica's POV)

I had been living with the doctors for a few weeks under my new identity of Vivica Jones. Unfortunately, I have been blacking out terribly and recovering with no recolation of what happened other than a report in the news of a female plasmius terrorizing people and stealing money. I became worried. Could that possibly be…? I remembered phantom told me to see a therapist during the battle that led to the disasteroid, so I decided to head his advice and found a psychiatrist named Dr. Alexandra Sunnydale. Svenson had booked us tickets to Disney World to see the parade, so Dr. Sunnydale stated she'd tag along to observe my blackouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: that christmukah/b-day feeling Pt. 2

(Ashley's pov)

It was December 20th- my 14th bday. Five more days till Xmas and Chanukah will end on the 23rd. I was already in Orlando, Florida, getting my luggage when I heard a familiar voice call out "Hey, Ash!" I turned around. "Hey justin!" I said weakly "Um, what are you doing here?" "Well, the holidays have always been a sad time for me and my dad, since that's when my mom passed away, so your parents invited us" "Really?" I was yet again thrown for a loop. "Your singing at Ursula's party was AMAZING!" Justin complimented "I expected you do just as well at the parade?" "HA! You think _my_ sister's a good singer" logan jeered "you must need your ears checked" I gave him the same "I-swear-I'll-kill-you" stare that Candace gave me at the mall, only this time I put my finger and my thumb in the shape of an "L" on my for head. Logan just stuck out his tong.

Sasha, Raquel and I were walking down Main Street in Disney world, where we saw tons of celebrities. We were saying things like "Look! It's Demi Lovato!" and "Hey! There's Lady GaGa!" and "OMG! The black eyed peas are here!" Then suddenly we heard screams. My ghost sense tingled, so I knew it couldn't be good. So I went ghost and rushed to the scene of the crime. There stood a fanged, green-skinned virago terrorizing people "My name is Plasmius!" she said "and I demand to see phantom now!" "How about phantom angel?" I retorted. "Ah, you must be the daughter this puny world has heard so much about" the villainess said "Now tell me child, can you do THIS?" Now I think she meant to split into two bodies, but instead she just had two heads. "Uh, no." I said in my most confident voice "But I can do _this_!" I put my hands on the side of my head and hit her with all my mental energy. I was surprised that when I was finished, not only was I wiped out, but there was a woman lying asleep on the ground. Suddenly I realized it- that was my dad's arch enemy! Plasmius! I just earned my "Uh, der" patch! But wasn't he a… he?

(3rd person)

Back on Queen Moria's ship, her scientists rushed into her throne room. "Your Majesty," one said "We have good news and bad news" "What's the good news?" Moria asked. "a human named dr svenson doctor has stolen your prize from its box" the other scientist said "what's the bad news?" the queen asked. "Actually that WAS the bad news" the scientist said sheepishly. "THEN WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?" Moria demanded to know "We managed to drain 30% of his power" the first scientist said "That's good, but not nearly good _enough_" the queen scoffed "We must strip him of all his power before my idiot sister get to him!"

(Vivica's POV)

I woke up in a haze. There was a teenage girl standing in front of me. She had long, chalk-white hair, Hi-liter green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a "DP" logo on it. It matched Phantom's, only hers had a skirt. "Are… are you…?" I couldn't get the words out. The girl grabbed me by the collar "You betrayed my granddad! You humiliated my father! You nearly killed my mother three times! And you hit on my gramma! What- do- you- have- to- say- for- your- self?" she demanded "I-i- I'm sorrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!" I bawled. She dropped me on the ground. There is stood. On Main Street in Walt Disney World, crying like an infant who had just wet his diaper. Dr. Sunnydale pulled her aside while Svenson and Marlene came over to comfort me.

(Ashley's POV)

There I was, walking with this woman who I didn't know. I wasn't sure whether I could trust her or not. She brought me into a room. Inside were a tall man in a business suit and shades, Walker, the head of the ghost zone prison, and my own dog, Spencer. Take a seat the woman said. Once I did that the woman changed into what looked like an angel. "do not be alarmed" she said "My name is Ulala, and I am the empress of the clarion galaxy." She then explained how she had been watching plasmius for years, and planned on stripping him of his powers and having Walker incarcerate him for life in a human prison, as humans can pass through stuff in the ghost zone. _I never knew that_ I thought. Unfortunately her evil twin sister Moria planned on transferring his power to her own body so she could conquer the universe. She had gotten 30% of his power drained when Spencer's arch nemesis, Dr. Svenson Doctor, (whose daughter marlene I know from school, she became a freshman last fall) transformed him into a female, which gave her great sorrow for her past actions, a heightened empathy towards whom she abused, and taught that not only does absolute power corrupt absolutely, but the greatest power of all is love. "She is in love with Dr doctor" the empress said. Then she introduced me to the man in the suit "This is agent Chuck Carlton of the CIA" I immediately recognized the name "You're the guy who made those people plasmius used to humiliate my dad sign a full confession and give a public apology" he nodded. I turned to Walker "But how can I trust you?" I said "You've tried to incarcerate my dad several times" "That was before he saved us all" walker spoke solemnly "He save my world as well as yours. And for that, I owe a debt of gratitude." "We need your help." Ulala said "I am posing as a psychiatrist to help separate Vivica from her ghost half. We need you to stop Moria" she held out her hand "What do you say?" I grabbed her hand and shook it "Okay," I said "I'll do it"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Merry Xmas Happy New Year pt 1

(Ashley's POV)

It was December 24th. I was in my hotel room practicing my song. Even though I was excited, I couldn't stop thinking about Justin. And my dad could tell. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked. I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Justin." I told him. "And he can't stop thinking about you" dad responded "at least that's what his father told me." My heart stopped. Justin spitzer likes me back? I couldn't believe it. Was my dad joking? I asked him such. He shook his head no. "Mr. spitzer said you're all he draws in his sketch books" My heart started pounding. I knew my dad wouldn't lie to me but still… "I'm going to bed" I told him. He kissed my forehead. "Good night sweetheart."

I was having the strangest dream. Justin and I were walking through the park. And I asked him "Which do you like better, my ghost half or my human half?" "I like both halves" justin responded "They make up the whole you". Then we kissed. Then suddenly… there was this ringing… Oh yeah, the alarm clock.

I got dress in my outfit for the performance- a red, long sleeved crop top turtle neck, a red skirt and white platform boots. Sasha, Raquel, and I then headed over to the pre-parade practice. "Hey, you must be Ashley fenton" a smooth familiar voice said from behind. I turned around "OMIGOD! YOU'RE MARIAH CAREY!" Mariah nodded modestly. "Um, so, you're performing in the parade, Ms. Carey?" I asked "Yes," she answered "My classic hit 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. And, please, call me Mariah. After all I sang at your parents wedding." "You _did?"_ I was surprised. I did NOT know my dad was that famous. Speaking of my dad "Hey Mariah," he said "I see you've met my daughter" "Yes" Mariah said "She looks just like you as a teenager." "Yeah, but she's got her mother's eyes" Dad said.

Finally, it was time for the parade to start. First came Mickey and Minnie dressed in Kimonos, followed by a kimono-clad rhythmic gymnastics team waving they're ribbons to the Swedish hi "Caramelldansen". Next came all ten Disney princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel, drawn by horse and carriage. Then came some rose parade style floats and marching bands. Then came Mariah Carey, lady GaGa, Demi Lovato, BEP, and finally, me. And so I sang:

_ Last night I took a walk in the snow/ couples holding hands places to go/ seems like everyone but me is in love/ Santa can you hear me?..._

The crowd cheered. When the parade was over, Morgan Bailey walked up to me. "Guess what?" she said "You've just got a gig at Ryan Seacrest's rocking new year's eve!" "OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD!" I hyperventilated. I hugged morgan "Thank you so much!" I said. "Don't thank me, thank Alan Spitzer, he helped me arrange transportation since him and his son are going to see the ball drop. I nearly fainted when I heard those words.

(Vivica's POV)

"So it IS me" I said to dr sunnydale. "I HAVE been causing all these crimes" I sighed, as I was the only thing that could hold back my tears. "What can I do?" I asked the psychiatrist. "Well, I have bl;ueprints for a machine the man you love can build it and when you step inside, you will be separated from your demon" "Oh, thank you" I said but what will we do about… her?" "Don't worry" said dr. sunnydale, "We'll think of something. In the meantime we'll keep an eye out for those blackouts."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ryan Seacrest's Rocking New Years Eve

(Ashley's pov)

I had a thousand butterflies playing football in my stomach. I was about to sing Madonna's "Material Girl" at the New year's eve ball dropping. "Just think" said Sasha "After your performance, it'll be 2028!" "Yeah I know!" I yelled over the crowd. There was so much cheering I could barely hear myself think.

(Vivica's pov)

I was in the waiting room of Dr. Sunnydale's office. "Come in" she said. When I walked in, I saw a giant thing that looked like a dream catcher. "Walk through it" the psychiatrist commanded. Asn so I did. To my horror, a fanged, green-skinned virago hovered above me. "W-who are you?" I asked in terror "The _real _you" said the virago. I recoiled in horror "You are NOT me." I managed to say calmly" "You are who I once was, not who I am now." She started to lung after me I ran out of the office and into the crowd in new York city's time square. I had to find the Fentons and fast.

(Ashley's pov)

My performance was over. I was walking to my dressing room to change out of my silver mini dress when, to my surprise I bumped into Justin. "Hello." I said "Hi" justin answered He was holding a bouquet of roses. "are those for me?" I asked "Yeah" he answered sheepishly "here." He handed me the flowers "Justin" I finally decided to admit it "I like you as, well more than a friend" he stood there. This time _he_ was thrown for the two loops. Just when I thought I humiliated myself, justin leaned over and kissed my lips "I like you too." He whispered in my ear. Suddenly marlene rushed in. "Have you seen vivica?" she asked. "No why?" I answered. Suddenly my ghost sense tingled. I heard a woman who sounded like Vivica scream!" Sure enough, Vivica rushed into the room and into my arms. "Ashley!" "you've got to help me! She's gonna KILL me!" "Who?" I asked. "The man- woman- I used to be." She knelt down to the ground and cried. "Oh Ashley," she began, "If only your father and grandfather could see how sorry I am!" "I think we can see that." We looked up to see both my parents and grandparents in the room looking at us." My ghost sense tingled. So did my dad's. we looked outside to see Desiree, the ghostly genie, hovering above the new year's eve ball. We also saw plasmius. suddenly as if on cue, Vivica said "Oh, Jack, if only is spent time finding my own family instead of fawning over your wife. I know better now and I wish that witch I used to be was _dead!"_ then desiree said coyly, "So you wish it so shall it be."

(3rd person)

After Vivica said this, desiree made the one woman who wanted plasmius' powers more than anything appear: Queen Moria. Moria took out a power transfer devise to transfer plasmius' energy into her own body. And with that Moria was nearly all-powerful, and plasmius was no more.

(Vivca's POV)

"VIV!" Svenson screamed "VIV!" "excuse me." I said to the fentons. "Sven!" I ran out to him. "You were just about to miss the ball drop." Suddenly it happened-

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR 2028!

I saw Jack and Maddie kiss, and for once I wasn't jealous, nor was I angry that Daniel and Samantha kiss as well. Because I shared a passionate kiss with my new love, my true love, Dr. Svenson Doctor. Afterward he bent down on one knee "Viv," he said sheepishly "I know we've only known each other for a short time but… Will you marry me?" he held out a ring. "I absolutely accept!" I shouted and the crowd cheered, it was then I realized I was on camera. "Thank you" I said to the audience "But you should not cheer for me. You see, in my past life I was Vlad Plasmius the man who betrayed his best friend, turned a town against its hero and cruelly tricked him into removing his ghost DNA, and sent the disasteroid hurtling towards earth. I deeply regret all of my past mistakes and hope you have it in your heart to forgive me" slowly, the members of the audience began to clap. First the doctors, then the fentons, then the fentons friends, then everyone else. "thank you." I said "and as a human woman I promise never to sneak my way into a public office or defeat my former enemy, Danny Phantom. In fact I promise to help protect his daughter Ashley from harm" "Thank you so much" Daniel said. "You're welcome Daniel- er, danny!" "please" he said "call me dan" so does this mean you forgive me?" I asked "We all forgive you" Jack said "That's what true good people do." I hugged everyone in the fenton family, crying.

(3rd person)

"So I hear you feed on teen misery" Moria said to the shallow ghost Penelope Spectra. "You are correct" she responded. "Good now here's my proposition" Moria spoke "You humiliate the Phantom angel into relieving herself of her duties. I will transfer her powers to me, and you will be the most beautiful woman in the ghost zone! Have we got a deal?" "agreed" Spectra said and the alien and the ghost shook hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I found My worst enemy, and it's me

(Ashley's pov)

So, it was springtime, and me and Justin were now an item. People from person's magazine are following me wherever i go asking questions on who the "mystery boy" I'm dating is. Anyway, today Principal Iwerks announced to the whole school that the PCAT tests are this week! Aw man! With all the excitement of me and Justin being together I totally forgot! I expressed my concern to Sasha and Raquel on my way home. "Don't sweat it girl" Sasha said "With your grades you'll totally ace the test." "Yeah, you're too smart to scrape the grease off the grills at the Nasty Burger" Raquel added. "Okay" I said still nervous. As we parted, I bumped into Ms. Mackelroy. All our stuff fell on the floor. "Oh, dear," Ms. Mackelroy said "I am so sorry Miss Fenton." "No, it's my bad" I replied as we gathered up our stuff. Then I walked out the door, changed into phantom angel, blasted Selena Gomez and the scene's "love you like a love song" through my earbuds, and flew home.

That night after dinner I was preparing to do my homework. I noticed something crazy in my backpack; instead of my Pre-Algebra folder, there were the answers to the PCAT test! I didn't know what to do at first, so I finished reading chapters 5-7 of Animal Farm, read over my monologue for drama, and crashed into bed. I decided I'll tell Ms. Mackelroy tomorrow at first period.

That night i had the craziest dream. It was an older version of me, but with green skin and fangs. "Whatever you do, _do not return that folder to your teacher." _She- i- said. "Why not?" I asked "because the dark side is calling you." I woke up screaming. I looked up, there was a ghost who quickly changed from an old man into a baby standing right in front of me. I immediately recognized him as clockwork, the ghost of time. "come with me" he demanded so I did.

The next thing I knew me sasha Raquel nad Justin were in clockworks lair. He explained that, in an alternate universe, I cheated on the PCATs. Principal Iwerks demaned to speak to my parents at the nasty burger, where my friends, boyfriend and I were hanging out. I stepped outside to take a phone call from marlene, but the box ghost showed up. I blasted at him and managed to over heat the nasty sauce, which subsequently caused the Nasty Burger to explode. After that I asked Vivica's future husband, Dr. Svenson Doctor, to rid me of my human half. And so he did, but unfortunately, my ghost half turned evil due an experiment gone awry, and subsequently killed both my human half and himself, and driving marlene to the point of insanity and causing vivica to slide into depression. "You must stop this from happening" Clockwork said "You can count on me." I answered. And flew back home with sasha and Raquel… or at least I _thought_ Raquel was with us…

(Raquel's pov)

As the man who dragged me out of my bed blabbered on, I saw it: I a genie in a… Thermos? Well I guess genies could be inside of anything. "No don't take that" the man said. "You can't fool me, Gaston!" I retorted "I know you want the genies powers for yourself!" "NO!" You don't know what you're doing!" the man screamed as I left. So I went home and rubbed it. "FINALLY!" the genie said. "I am FREE from this accursed trap!" "Uh mr. genie of the thermos?" I asked. "Aren't you gonna grant me my 3 wishes?" "What? I am no genie!" he replied "I am the most powerful ghost in the world!" "Yeah yeah I know," I retorted. "Infinite power, little tiny living space. So whaddya say about those three wishes the last on will be for your freedom." Those last words I said sing song-y. he smiled suspiciously. "Okay" he said "I'll do it"

(Ashley's pov)

I woke up the next morning to find my dad on the phone with Ms. Mackelroy. "Dad!' I screamed "Hold on Ms. M." he said "Ashley could you hold on a second? You're teacher-""Yes I know dad" I said "We bumped into each other in the hall on the way home from school. She got my Pre-Algebra folder and I got the answers to the PCATs. Then I had a dream, and clockwork warned me about my evil older self-""OMG Ashley! Why didn't you tell me?" dad said them he went back on the phone. "Ms. M.? I think we should meet at Starbuck's this morning before school starts. Ashley has something to give to you."

And so we met at the Starbuck's on the way to school. Ms. Mackelroy stood by the door. "Here" I said handing her the answers. "I didn't look at them". "Good girl." Said ms. Mackelroy in her usual, kindhearted voice "And here's your pre-algebra folder." Suddenly, there was an evil laugh in the air. MY evil older self had returned! "so you made it so that I have no chance of existing in this world. I was prepared to go ghost when suddenly I heard the words "TIME IN!" and suddenly everything froze, including me. Clockwork! By the time everything was unfrozen, my evil self was gone

(3rd person)

Raquel had made her first two wishes, first for a glamorous new wardrobe, which dark danny stole, and second was to meet drake bell, who dark danny kidnapped. "*UGH* _now _can you wish for my freedom?" Dark danny asked. But just before Raquel could utter the magic words, Clockwork came. "TIME IN!" he said "YOU?" dark danny said "What do you want?" then he noticed the girl "This is an alternate version of your benevolent self's daughter." Clockwork said "I thought you might want to meet her" the pair collapsed into each other's arms. "I never knew my dad had a dark side." She said "yes" he said "and I never knew I would have a daughter" they then disappeared into the ghost zone. "TIME OUT!" Clockwork said. And with that he was gone.

(Ashley's pov)

I took the PCATs and got a perfect score. "Congradualations!" my parents said. Then my dad told me the story of how _he_ almost cheated on the real CATs, and had similar situation to mine arise. "That's what I mean by 'don't loose faith in either side of you'" he said. "so not the drama, dad" then we hugged goodnight, and I went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Slim city

(Ashley's pov)

So it's late may. Summer vacation is in less than a month. My family already opened up our pool, and some bozos from persons photographed me sunbathinging topless in my backyard. I got grounded for a week after that. Even after my parents complained about those goddamn paparazzi pervs, they still kept coming. So my parents hired Vivica to be my bodyguard.

I was rehearsing my monologue of Neil Simon's _Star Spangled Girl_ one night after school. I had been rehearsing for so long that I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to the smell of veggie burgers being grilled by dad (My whole family's vegan, but my dad and brother won't go anywhere near tofu), and the sound of _Entertainment Weekly _on the television. There was a sinister-looking red-haired woman on the TV talking about my Paparazzi shots. _Not again…_ I thought. Then the woman said "I think Ashley Fenton might be getting a little fat don't you think stella?" I turned it off right then, and ran up to the bathroom to use the scale.

(3rd person)

"Well, no i-"Stella, the host of _Entertainment Weekly _began. "Of course you do!" the red-haired woman, Penelope Spectra said back with a laugh. When the show then paused to commercial, Spectra communicated with Queen Moria via wristwatch. "I told the entire world she's fat" the servant said to her master. "Good!" Moria said "pretty soon she'll be so depressed her human body will wither, and then I will steal her ghost half!" Both women cackled maniacly until Stella came along. She stared with disgust and left. She then walked into her boss' office and reported this incident.

(Dan's POV)

For weeks, my daughter Ashley has not eaten breakfast lunch and dinner. I called up teacher Ms. Mackelroy, and she spoke with Ashley's friends, Sasha and Raquel. They said she had been eating lunch really fast and then regurgitating it. "Ashley," I said to her "why haven't you been eating?" "Because some idiot on _EW _said I'm fat" "What did this idiot look like?" I asked. After getting the description, I immediately knew who it was. So I went to the dead musicians' society, a pub in the ghost zone. I had a plan. And as it turns out, all of the dead musicians, 2pac, biggie, left eye, Elvis, Michael Jackson, Aaliyah, buddy holly, and Karen Carpenter knew what was going on. So we came up with a plan.

(Ashley's POV)

It was lunchtime at Sweet Valley Middle School. I was sitting with my boyfriend, Justin. "Ashley," he said "I'm worried about you" "Why?" I asked. "Because of what that woman on _EW_ said." Justin responded "You're not fat at all, Stella Stinglehoper apologized in this week's persons. She said that woman didn't even work for the network, and had hogtied regular host Brad Harrington and replaced his story with her own." "He's right you know." Said a strange yet recognizable voice, my ghost sense tingled. I turned around. It was the ghost of Karen Carpenter, who died of Anorexia. "Hear me, princess of the ghost zone." She said "The villainess Penelope Spectra had tricked you into thinking you're fat so you would die just as I have. Then Queen Moria would destroy your human half and steal your ghost powers." _Wait a minute!_ I thought_ Penelope Spectra?_ I had once again earned my "Uh, der" patch.

I walked home, where I found my aunt Jazz sitting next to my mom and dad. I immediately knew why she was here. "Ugh… All right aunt Jazz," said "You can be my rehabilitator. "I knew she was the right one for you, after she helped me with my eating disorder" I couldn't believe it! MY dad had an eating disorder. "How long will this take?" I asked Aunt Jazz. "Not too long, since you realized your problem and that you need help." "Plus," dad said "We need to continue your training. Your mom will teach you her psychokinetic powers while your aunt helps you regain your confidence. Then, you're gonna meet my mentor." I squealed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Becoming Phantom Angel Pt. 1

(Ashley's POV)

Well, I did it! I finally graduated Middle School. So long, Sweet Valley, hello world tour! That's right; I signed a contract with Capitol records to produce a studio album, which will be released in September. The title is the name of my alter ego, Phantom Angel. But above all, I am SO glad I don't have to go to school with Logan anymore. Plus Marlene already signed me up for drama club, and I auditioned for, and made, the cheerleading squad. It took Candace Foxglove a little persuasion from her friends, but me, Sasha and Raquel made it.

Anyway, I woke up this morning feeling… cold. Not just like a quick chill like when my ghost sense appears, but like it was 100 degrees below 0 in my room. I went to check the thermostat. 62 degrees. Not cold at all. And it was 75 degrees outside. I knew something was up, so I went to mom and dad.

I found dad preparing for his fishing trip at Lake Casanova with Logan. He immediately noticed the icicles hanging from my body. "SAM!" was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.

(Logan's POV) 

We were in the family minivan, driving to lake Casanova for our father/son fishing trip. Dad said this was how he bonded with granddad when he was a teenager. "But I'm only 12!" I said. "No 'buts'!" dad said "This is an important learning experience for you" I sulked all the way to our destination.

We stopped the van right in front of the lake. I was about to open the trunk of the car when my dad switched into phantom mode. "Dad?" I asked "What's going on here?" "You didn't think we were here to just _fish_ did you?" Dad said "Uh yeah actually I did" I responded. Dad chuckled. "Oh hell no!" he laughed. "I'm here to train you to become phantom warrior!" "_All right!"_ I cheered. Phantom warrior was what I chose as my hero name, just as my sister chose Phantom angel. "But we better do some actual fishing," dad added, "or your mother will suspect something" Even though my whole family's vegetarian, me and my dad still eat fish. My mom and sister are totally vegan, but me and my dad can't stand the taste of tofu.

My dad taught me a bunch of moves in karate, tai kwon do, tai chi, northern shoulin kung fu, and krav maga. while he was teaching me these moves, our ghost sense tingled, in other words, we both got a chill. We looked up to see Skulker the ghostly bounty hunter, hovering above us. "I need help with my girlfriend again." He said in his ice cold voice.

(Ashley's POV) 

I awoke in some sort of fish tank, stripped down to my lacey bra and panties. I had an oxygen helmet on, and the first thing that came to mind was that scene from _Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back_, when Luke Skywalker was in a similar situation. Only he wasn't surrounded by abominable snowmen. Wait a minute… _Abominable snowmen?_ Was I dreaming? Suddenly I heard a familiar, soothing voice. "Ashley!" I turned around, it was my mom in her ghost form of Ms. Phantom. "Oh, thank heaven your alright." "What's going on?" I asked. "That would be _my_ job to explain" one of the abominable snowmen said. He introduced himself as frostbite, leader of the far frozen. He explained that long ago, my dad defeated the ghost king, and that, as well as stopping the disasteroid, earned him the title of "savior of two worlds". My mom explained that when dad got his ice powers, she had been brainwashed by the evil Undergrowth into becoming the mother of nature. "As much as I love nature" my mom said with tears in her eyes, "I'd rather be the mother of you and logan than a bunch of plants" She started sobbing. "Oh, god WHY DID I TRY TO KILL YOU DANNY?" "Calm down, Samantha" frostbite said. "You were brainwashed. The savior forgives you." He then turned to me. "Your training will begin once your clothes are dry."

After my mom and frostbite exited, a woman with blue flames for hair and a guitar in her hand came up to me. I immediately recognized her. "Ember McClain!" I gasped."The very same." She responded "now listen I got into a fight with my boyfriend skulker over whos the better ghost hunter" "Wait- _Skulker's _your _boyfriend?"_ I was surprised. Dad always told me skulker had a girlfriend but that he didn't know who it was. "Uh yeah!" Ember said "Now as I was saying could you help me eliminate him?" "NEVER!" I screamed "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GONNA HELP YOU!" while I was saying that, my ice powers released and froze ember right where she stood. I got out my cell phone. I had 2 calls to make. "hello, Walker?" I said "I need you to take two prisoners to the ghost zone prison"

(Logan's POV)

"Skulker has a _girlfriend?"_ as whispered to my dad. "Well yeah, but I don't know her name" Suddenly what looked like a wolf ripped a hole through the space time continuum. Walker emerged from it. "You and you little girlfriend Ember are going back where you belong!" he said as her grabbed skulker by the neck. "EMBER MCCLAIN IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" my dad and I said out loud. "Wulf, you can stay here" walker said, then took skulker back to his prison. "So, your name's wulf?" I asked. He said something in a language I was unfamiliar with. "Say what?" I asked. "He speaks Esperanto." My dad explained. "My dad said something to wulf, I think he was introducing me, then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" dad said "Hi dad!" said the voice on the other end. "Oh, hi Ashley!" dad said "How did training go?" "Very well" my sister said. "I managed to hit every target with no misses" "wow," dad said "You did better than _I_ did whe I got my ice powers. I taught Logan some martial arts today" I heard a sigh over the other end of the phone "I remember when you did that with me." Ashley said. "Well anyway meet you at home there's someone I want you to meet."

(Ashley's POV)

So me, my parents, my brother and wulf had dinner together. Afterwards I played Doomed on my computer with Sasha and Raquel. "OMG I just found out something" Raquel said over her headset. And she told me could it seriously be… I immediately called gramma and granddad. "Hello?" gramma's kind voice answered. "hi gram it's me" "Oh Ashley how are you?" she asked "Good." I responded "now remember when you banned my dad from electronics when technus was in his video game?" "Yes" gram said "and your granddad and I deeply regret it" "Well, you're never gonna believe this…"

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" my dad screamed. "THAT JERK KEPT ME THERE JUST SO HE COULD GET AHEAD! Can you believe it, Sam?" "Totally" mom said "I knew he wasn't writing to his sister!" dad sulked "that picture was probably just him in a dress" Logan came downstairs. "What are mom and dad talking about" he asked "Raquel found out that their old English teacher beat them in doomed." I answered him "Luckily Raquel beat HIM!" "what a jerk" wulf said in Esperanto.

"IKR!" I responded back. Then I realized something: I had to practice for my first concert next week!


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Becoming Phantom Angel pt. 1: the first concert

(Ashley's POV) 

_Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb I was wrong I let you down but I kow how I feel about you no-ow-ow!_

I had finished my version of the Sugababes/Miranda Cosgrove hit with a lot of noise from the audience. "Thank you! You've all been wonderful!" I said as I left the stage. Did I mention I have two bodyguards now? Yes, wulf agreed to help protect me from ghost and paparazzo pervos. I rushed into the arms of my sweetheart, Justin, who was drawing in his sketch book. "Hey" I said "Hey" he smiled back. "whatcha drawing?" I asked innocently. He showed me his sketch book. It was full of sketches of darked haired girls with violet eyes and white haired girls in spandex jumpsuits. "Are these…?" I asked Justin nodded we were about to kiss when, from what seemed like out of nowhere, this kid appeared. It was like in _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_, when beast boy interrupts Robin and Starfire's kiss. "Hi!" the kid said in the same innocent voice as Chip from _Beauty and the beast_ did when he fell out of belle's bag. In fact this kid kinda reminded me of Chip, along with someone else, though I couldn't place who at the time. "Hello, little guy." Justin said sweetly. "My name's Aaron Carter" he said _Your Joking _I thought "Well, my name's Justin Spitzer, and this is my girlfriend, Ashley Fenton" I lost my patience at that moment "Look we're kinda in the middle of something so-" then I saw vivica finger me over.

"What is it Viv?" I asked she shushed me. "I think that may be the child of the clone I made of your father when I was an evil man." _A CLONE?_ I thought "Dad's never mentioned being cloned before" I said "perhaps you've heard of his cousin Danielle?" Vivica asked "Uh, no." I answered. "Well, if you ask him he'll probably explain the story better than I can." She said.

(3rd person)

Queen Moria was spying on her target, and had overheard the conversation she had with her body guard. "Hmmm…" the villainess thought aloud "a clone… This could get interesting…"

(Ashley's POV)

We had dinner at Pizza Palace that night. "Dad?" I asked "Yes, Ash?" dad said. "Who's… Danielle?" my dad spit out his diet coke. "Wh-wha- which Danielle do you mean?" he stuttered "I mean, danielle's a pretty common name. I'm sure there must be plenty of-""I think she means your cousin, Danny." Mom said, taking a bite out of her pizza." Dad sighed. "Vivica told you she cloned me in her past life didn't she?" I nodded. "What an honest woman" he said "If only if she were like that as a man…" Suddenly, my dog, Spencer, came rushing in barking her head off. She grabbed onto my pants. "Spencer, calm down!" I said "What's wrong." He held up his holographic image of Empress Ulala. "my child," she spoke softly." Aaron has been kidnapped by my evil twin. You must save him! But it is dangerous to go alone. Come to my satellite with Spencer. You will meet some aliens who are willing to help you."  
>So Spencer and I arrived onboard Ulala's ship. There we met the heroes of other planets of the galaxies- Jordan Tyler, a vampire from the planet Draculon, Tyler Wolfe, a were-wolf from the planet Kanine, Rainbow, a tough-but-sweet fighter from the lost island of Maukawaka with powers like the dazzler, and Jennifer Fletcher, a British exchange student who could stretch her body like Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. "Hey, don't I know you?" Jenny asked. "Yeah we go to school together. You're in my 5th period pre-algebra class" "I had no idea you were Danny Phantom's daughter." She said "What's it like?" "Oh, no different than any other girls life I suppose." I answered "Now let's go save my cousin… thing-y…" "Wait! Ashley!" Ulala said "You might need this" she handed me an injection needle. "What's this for?" I asked "It's a serum your grandfather created that makes ghosts stronger." She replied. I had no clue why I'd need it but I took it any way.<p>

(3rd person)

"Now tell me my child" Moria said to Aaron "How does it feel to be a near-carbon copy of someone else?" "Okay… I guess" he responded. "Well It's all coming to an end!" the evil queen said "No one can save you now." "Stop!" yelled a voice. It was Ashley Phantom and her cohorts. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Moria said, throwing the switch, Ashley and her friends watched in horror as they saw the young boy literally dissolve. Ashley rushed over to his aid, but found herself trapped in a machine. "And now I shall have _your_ powers too!" Moria said. Ashley what shocked with 1000 bolts of electricity. Her powers were transferd to Moria and she fainted. Luckily her teammates had prepared for such a thing. "Rainbow to Ulala." Reported rainbow, "We've had a casualty."


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The First Concert Pt. 2: Princess of two worlds

(Ashley's POV)

I woke up in what appeared to be a tanning bed, back on Ulala's ship. At first I had no idea what was going on. Then I remembered. "Aaron!" I shrieked "What happened? Is he okay?" "I'm fine" Aaron said "Jordan gave me the injection. But unfortunately you lost your powers to Moria." "WHAT?" I screamed. "Do not fear my child." Ulala's soothing voice said "We are going to restore them right now. That is why you are in this energy container." I looked at my reflection in the glass. I had a white stripe in my dark hair. I knew what that meant. Dad told me he had a white stripe in his hair when he lost his powers, which meant they weren't totally gone. "All right Jenny" Ulala said "Fire it up" "Is it gonna hurt?" I asked. "No, I'll be fine" she answered, then shot me with 1000 bolts of ecto-energy. Let me tell you this- don't _ever_ walk into a manmade ghost portal, whether to gain or lose your superpowers. It hurts too much, it's not worth it.

I woke up from unconsciousness. I was a halfa again! YAY! GO ME! Oh wait… Moria still has my powers too. And she plans on taking over the universe. I sighed "Well, my powers are back, but what are we going to do? The Universe is doomed and it's all my fault…" Suddenly I felt something hanging around my neck I fingered it. It was the locket my dad gave to me with the words "Keep the faith" inscribed. _Keep the Faith, Keep the faith keep the faith…_ Those words rang though my head over and over again, bringing my confidence back. "All right team!" I finally said "Let's show Moria who's boss once and for all!"

By the time we reached the earth, it was already under Moria's iron fist. Her hellhounds were running amuck terrorizing people. "If we don't stop her Moria will conquer the galaxy" I said then geared up for the attack. Jordan, Tyler, and Jenny attacked the hellhounds while Rainbow and I went to fight Moria.

"So my sister gave you back your powers…" Moria said. "Yes… yes she did" I responded. "Well, you're still a weakling at heart" "Am I?" I responded, then kicked her in the ovaries. "AUGH!" the devilish villainess screamed in pain "_That actually hurt!" _Then I had a crazy, yet ingenious plan. I breathed in deep, channeled a song in my mind, and blew out and out it came:

_I can't take it/ take it take no more/ never felt like/ felt like this before/ come on get me/ get me on the floor/ DJ whatchyou whatchyou waiting for…_

Property was destroyed. The city of Sweet Valley TX was in ruins. I was tired as hell, but Moria was defeated. "_YOU MAY WIN THIS TIME!" _she screamed, then teleported back into space. The crowd cheered. The universe was safe, at least temporarily. "Ash!" a familiar voice called. I knew immediately who it belonged to. "DAD!" I squealed. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "She'll be back." Dad assured me "I know," I said "she's probably plotting her vengeance right now."

(3rd person)

Back at her space ship, Moria seethed at her utter defeat. "SPECTRA!" she called into her watch. Penelope Spectra answered. "Yes, boss." She said. "Make sure that girl's high school life is _pure misery."_


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Once Upon Our Time

(Ashley's POV)

It's the end of my first week at Thomas Jefferson High School. When I flew home, I immediately flopped onto my bed.

Flashback time! Just this afternoon I was sitting outside with Sasha and Raquel during lunch, when Marlene Doctor and Jenny Fletcher walked up to us. "Hey can we join you?" Marlene asked. "Sure!" we said unanimously. All five of us giggled. "Jenny, these are my friends, Sasha and Raquel." I said "I see you already know Marlene." "KNOW HER?" Jenny balked "She's been by BFF since forever." "And let me guess," Sasha spoke "Your dad gave her super powers." "Got that right!" Marlene said. Then guess who shows up at our table; none other than Candace Foxglove and her coven. "Listen you little wanna-be" she said grabbing on to the collar of my t-shirt. "Don't think that just because you've toured around the world from London to The Bay means that you're gonna be more popular than _me!"_ "Wasn't planning on it…" I muttered.

Later on came drama class. Ms. Mackelroy, who just happens to work at both schools, announced we were putting on a gothic version of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". I originally auditioned as the huntsman, but Ms. M gave me the part of Snow White. "NO FAIR!" Candace tantrumed "_I'm_ SUPPOSED TO PLAY SNOW WHITE!" "With that attitude," Ms. M said "You just got the role of the evil queen." "UGH!" Candace stormed off.

So I was doing my homework when my dad walked in. "Hey!" he said how was your first week of high school?" "I got the part of Snow White in the school play." I said. "Great!" dad said, "You know your mom could so help you outr in the costume department." "Well dad I don't know about that." I said "The version Marlene wrote is much darker than the Disney movie." Then he leaned over me and said "Did you know your mom was a goth chick back in high school?" "what..?" I said in disbelieve. "Yep." Dad continued "Still is at heart. Like I always say- once a goth chick, always a goth chick."

I just had a hard time processing this- My mom, the writer of "The adventures of Cosmic Girl" for teen scene magazine… was a goth chick? So when dinner came along I asked, "So um Mom… You were a goth chick in high school?" "I still consider myself a goth chick" mom replied. Suddenly it made sense what Bubbie had said back on Chanukah, "So Bubbie and Zebbie were against the whole thing?" "You betcha" dad intervened "And they initially hated my family. Thought they were a bunch of weirdos." "So what made them change their mind?" I asked. "Well, after dad's ceremony," mom began "My granny, your great grandmother, suggested my parents strike a conversation with your dad's." "And…?" "Well they learned that underneath their eccentricness they were normal human beings." Dad said "for instance, both Bubbie and Gramma love Julia Roberts, so I invited her to our wedding." "Julia Roberts _and_ Mariah Carey?" I was stunned. "Yep, both your grandmothers' favorite singer." Then mom changed the subject. "C'mon!" she said "I'll show you what I wore in high school and college."

(3rd person)

Jason Arnold was getting ready for bed. He had been chosen for the part of the prince in Tom Jefferson High's production of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was excited to kiss his crush, freshman Ashley Fenton, AKA Phantom Angel, though he knew it would totally piss off his girlfriend, Candace Foxglove. Little did he know that Marlene had a surprise in store for the story…

Just as he was about to get out of the shower, he saw a red-haired woman and a devilish creature standing before him. "Listen," the deviless spoke "I need you to charm the girl called Phantom into joining the dark side, will you do it?" "What's in it for me?" Jason asked. "You will be married to her and become the king and queen of the earth. So what do you say?" "Okay," he said "I'm in Miss." "Good!" the villainess said. "And please, call me Moria."

That same time, the benevolent Ulala, came to Justin's house "Jason will be trying to turn your lover to the dark side" she warned. "OMG!" Justin whispered. Then he said to Ulala "How does he plan on doing that?" "The kiss at the end of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'" she answered. "My evil twin plans on coating her lips with a magical lipstick that will make her fall in love with the 1st person she kisses." "So what do we do?" Justin asked. "I already told Marlene she rewrote the script so that the prince kisses her on the cheek and dopey's kiss wakes her up." "Well that-" Justin began. Then he remembered- _he was_ playing dopey. "I'll do my best!" he saluted.

(Ashley's POV)

It was the day of Tom Jefferson High's production of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". I was wearing the dress my mom wore to homecoming at Wexler U: a black mermaid gown with a purple-laced corset. I caught site of Jason Arnold. Ugh! How I hate him he's rude, conceited, _and _he's got a crush on me. I approached Marlene. "HOW COULD MS. MACKELROY CAST _HIM_ AS THE PRINCE!" I screamed. "Shhhhh…. Calm down." Marlene whispered. "I changed the script so that dopey wakes you up instead." "Who plays dopey?" I asked. "Don't worry, you'll like him." Marlene assured me. I got up to the mirror. I was about to put on my lipstick when I saw that red-haired woman from _EW_. "Excuse me" she said "But wouldn't you like to try _this _color" she held out a stick of red lip gloss. "No thanks." I replied "It doesn't go with my outfit." "I insist" she said through her gritted teeth. "Go to Hell." I replied. She stormed off in a huff.

As soon as I was done putting on my make up, I saw the _EW_ phony talking to Jason Arnold. My ghost sense tingled. _O…My…God…_I thought. I turned invisible and snuck into the dressing room. I overheard them talking. "The Phantom Angel refused to wear it." The phony reporter said about the gloss, "so it's up to you to bring her to the dark side." "Anything to make her mine" said Jason. I walked back through the walls, disgusted. Not only was Jason the Gaston of the school, but he was working with Queen Moria, too! I said a prayer in Hebrew, thanking Yahweh and Yeshua that Empress Ulala had intervened. I was time for me to get on stage, I crossed my heart for luck, as I always do when I perform, and got onstage.

The final act had arrived. I knew Jason had the lip gloss on- trust me he looked like a member of KISS- so when he leaned over to kiss me I turned my head "HOLD STILL!" he screamed. "NO!" I screamed back, "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do!" He held me down but I phased through the stage floor… and found that redhead phony backstage. "What do want with me?" I demanded to know. "What else?" the woman said turning into a dark floating creature "You're humiliation. My name's Penelope Spectra, I feed off teenage misery." Suddenly it all made sense. "Moria's using you like Plasmius used those people to humiliate my dad!" "Yes," Spectra said "Yes she is," "Well it's not gonna work this time!" two voices said at the same time. One was mine. The other I recognized immediately. I turned around. "Dad?" I asked. "Are you gonna just stand there, or are we gonna fight?" he said. "Fight!" I answered.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: the Play's The Thing

(Ashley's POV)

The fight lasted only five minutes, but it seemed like forever. Spectra kept taunting me with stuff like "What are you, a ghost living among humans, or a human with paranormal powers?" "Don't listen to her!" Dad yelled "Keep the faith!" Finally I snapped. "I've had enough of you!" I said to Spectra, and then sucked her up inside the Fenton thermos. "Good job, Snow White." Dad said. "_Snow White?" _That reminded me- I had to get on stage to receive Dopey's kiss… Whoever Dopey was…

After Ms. Mackelroy explained the situation, I got back onstage and played dead. Suddenly I locked lips with someone familiar. I "awakened" to find that Dopey was none other than… _Justin Spitzer?_ OMG! Justin Spitzer just _kissed me?_

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. He helped me up. I kissed him back. I mean _really_ kissed him back. I mean, _on the lips._ Suddenly the lights dimmed. A spotlight appeared over our head. A hit from another Disney film, Elton John's "Can you feel the love tonight?" was playing over the stereo speakers. Justin and I danced as if we were king and queen of the prom._ Yes Elton,_ I thought,_ I do feel the love._

(Justin's POV)

Dancing with Ashley was like a dream come true. I mean she's so beautiful. And I never really knew she danced so well. I mean, her hips don't lie, let me tell you. The cast of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" took a bow and headed off stage. Ashley walked off stage to her parents and grandparents. They handed her a bouquet of roses, her favorite flowers. "OMG! Roses!" she said "Thanks Grampa!" "You're welcome, sweetheart." "Hey Ashley!" her cousin, Sasha called as her family ran up to her. "We're going to get some ice cream" her Aunt Jazz said "You guys wanna come with us?" "Sure!" Dan Fenton said "We'd love to!" He turned to my dad "Hey Alan! You guys want to join us?" "Is it okay with you, dad?" I asked. "Certainly is." My dad said. I punched the air when no one was looking.

We went to the ice cream parlor. They grownups sat with each other. My best friend Ryan sat with Sasha, my other BFF Kyle sat with Raquel Adams, and I sat with Ashley Fenton. _Wow,_ I thought_ this is like a date, only with a lot more people with us…_ I decided to profess my love right then and now.

(Ashley's POV)

_Wow,_ I thought, _this is like a date only with a lot more people with us…_ I was about to say something when Justin piped up "Hey Ash?" "Yes?" I replied. That's when my ghost senses tingled. "Sorry, Justin," I said, going ghost, "I gotta save the world again." I came outside to find out that Moria was back, and on a vengeance mission. "I hear you've got your powers back" Moria's icy voice spoke. "Yes" I said "Yes I did." "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take your powers back," she said "as well as those of your family" She sent a grenade full of toxic gas hurtling into the air. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

I awoke in one of Moria's energy drainers, and saw my mom, dad, and brother in separate ones next to me. Moria cackled "Soon, the powers of the great Phantom Family will be _mine!"_ "NO!" screamed a voice. We all turned our heads. It was Vivica Jones, Svenson, and Marlene Doctor. "If you do that," Doctor said "We'll give them their powers back!" "BACK OFF!" Moria warned but soon Jenny Fletcher wrapped around her like a boa constrictor. She was literally strangling the life out of her. Just when I thought Moria was gonna breathe her last breath, Tyler and Jordan pushed her into the energy transfer containment thing. Vivica and the Doctors freed us, and Justin entered Moria's side of the energy transfer device. "Your reign of terror is over" said Empress Ulala, as she flipped the switch.

(Justin's POV) 

The power coursing through my veins as it was being transferred from Moria's body to mine felt… euphoric. "NOOOOOOOOOO….." the villainess screamed as her energy drained from her body. I watched as she dissolved into nothing, just like the Flash did in Crisis on Infinite Earths. I emerged out of the energy container. My eyes were Hi-Liter green, my hair chalk white, and I was wearing suit just like Ashley's… well, minus the skirt. "JUSTIN!" Ashley called. "ASHLEY!" I called back. She ran to me and I grabbed her, just like Ariel and Prince Eric in _The Little Mermaid_ did. "Why did you do that?" she asked "Because…" I said hesitantly "I love you." "I love you, too." She said. We then shared a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Epilouge – Princess Of the Universe

(Ashley's POV)

Well, it's been about three years since my final battle with Moria. Jordan, Rainbow, Tyler, Jenny, Justin and I decided to form our own superhero team, a la the X-Men, just in case a threat comes to the Universe. We call ourselves The Abonormals. As for me and Justin, well… that was just the beginning. I am now 19 years old, and Justin and I are engaged to be married. Sasha's engaged to Ryan, and Raquel's engaged to Kyle.

(Justin's POV)

Ashley and I have been married for a year now. We have twins, Hunter and Hailey, who have ghost powers. Ashley's little brother, Logan, is no longer a pest and is now a member of the Abnormals. Today is the twins third birthday, so Dan, Samantha, my dad, Ashley's grandparents, and our friends came over. Just as the twins were opening their presents, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said. I opened the door. It was Empress Ulala. "There's a problem on the planet Reptar." She said "Tha abnormal are needed." "We'll be there" I answered and that same day, we discovered Hunter and Hailey had superpowers…

THE END


	17. Chapter 12

Here is a list of actors who I think will be appropriate for the series. (yeah i know lists technically arent allowed so please no flames. thanks.)

Ashley- Sasha Pieterse (Pretty Little Liars)

Danny- Steve Zahn (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)

Sam- Grey Delisle (Fairly Odd Parents)

Tucker- Dule Hill (the West Wing, Psych)

Jazz- Colleen O'Shaunessey (Marvel's Avengers)

Raquel- Ashley Tisdale (High School Musical, Phineas and Ferb)

Logan- E.G. Daly (Rugrats)

Vivica- Melissa Joan Hart (a play on the fact that Martin Mull, who played the principal on Hart's show "Sabrina the Teenage Witch", played Plasmius on the original "DP" series- god! I just love stuff like that!)

Dr. Doctor- myself (you should see my acting/singing- it's almost as good as my writing/drawing)

Marlene- Janelle Parish (Pretty Little Liars)

Candace- Alicia Silverstone (Clueless)

Ulala- Oprah Winfrey

Moira- Donna Murphy (Disney's Tangled)

Skulker- Kevin Michael Richardson (Lilo and Stitch)

Walker- James Arnold Taylor (Johnny Test, Drawn Togeather)

Chuck Carlton- Tom Kenny (Spongebob Squarepants)

Mr. Iwerks- Phil Lewis (Sweet Life series)

Ms. Mackelroy- Jodi Benson (The Little Mermaid)

The Librarian- Paige O'Hara (another play on the fact that Belle, O'Hara's character in Beauty and the Beast, loves to read. Oh, I love myself!)

Justin- Mitchell Musso (Hannah Montana)

Jason- Ryan Merrimen (Pretty Little liars)

Ursula- Cheryl Chase (Rugrats)

Tiffany- Janice Kawaye (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Aria- Olivia Olsen (Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time)

Hilary- Troian Bellasario (Pretty Little Liars)

Jen- Jennifer Stone (Wizards of Waverly Place)


End file.
